


Eloping Never Turns Out Well, Does It?

by Medalis



Category: Thor (2011)
Genre: I mean it., Loki is all sorts of crazy, M/M, Modern AU, Thor's a tad bit off his rocker too, Warning: Loki, psuedo-incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-24
Updated: 2012-09-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 23:04:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/520435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medalis/pseuds/Medalis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a downward, nonsensical spiral that begins with a forest jaunt and ends in madness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eloping Never Turns Out Well, Does It?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt; Modern!AU. Thor and Loki run away from home to be lovers. Everything falls apart.  
> Unbeta'd.

There are times when he looks back and wonders when, exactly, he first fell in love with his brother.  
He does not remember the first time he laid eyes on his year-younger brother, and does not recall the first time he found himself staring in rapt wonderment as his brother flitted about, but he remembers when he realized that he felt emotions for Loki that one should not feel for a relative.  
\---  
"Am I still beautiful, brother?"  
\---  
 _Loki loved horses. He loved animals of all kinds, but horses had a special place in his heart. When he was six and Loki five, they'd gone riding on a mountain with their Father. After that, it had only been a few hours before Loki started demanding a steed of his own, and only days until Father had gifted them with a pair of ponies._  
 _Loki had loved his gift so much that he called his gray pony Sleipnir, from the very legends they were named after. It had fit, for Sleipnir was fast, a gray blur that held a giggling green boy on his back. Tanngrisnir, his own fluffy white colt, simply tended to bite anyone who came too close._  
 _When they had grown to sixteen and fifteen, they had gone on a long ride for Loki's birthday. Neither Father nor Caretaker Heimdall had come along, leaving them alone to ride through the mountains near the winter villa. Loki had delighted in leaping over rocks and fallen trees and bounding through snow, laughing in a way that made his heart swell._  
 _They had stopped in a field to give their stallions a moment, and Loki had removed his helmet to sweep his hair back. Framed by green trees and deathly oaks and softly falling snow, Loki had looked like some sort of winter fæ. His brother had looked back at him and smiled honestly, pallid cheeks rosy with the cold, and his heart had nearly stopped; his brain nearly seized up as well, particularly after the unbidden whisper of_ **beautiful** had crossed his mind.  
 _Did brothers think of another as beautiful? He did not think so, but he had yet to see a pair of brothers as close as he and Loki. While far apart in interests, they were close in heart and friendship, and one was not often without the other; even now, when he holds Sif close to his heart and his bed and when Loki tries to hide behind a book._  
Brothers did not think of one another as beautiful, he was sure.  
 _Only when they were on their way back to the villa was he able to name his illness; he was in love, in love with his beautiful little brother. His feelings for Sif were pale in comparison, bits of plastic fluff that could never beat true snow._  
 _His self-disgust only arose when he cried Loki's name into his pillow that night, images of rosy skin and his brother blanketed by and surrounded by the softness of freshly fallen snow burning into his brain._  
\---  
"You have never stopped being beautiful."  
"Do you feel revulsion, for all we have done?"  
\---  
He _had_ felt disgusted with himself, all those years ago. To think of one's brother should dampen arousal, but his thoughts had only heightened it. He had worried that Loki, or _Father_ , would find of his shameful emotions and would disown him.  
He could move on from Mother and Father, but he would sooner slit his wrists than have Loki abandon him.  
\--  
"... No. I have enjoyed our time together."  
\--  
 _He does not remember the first time he saw his brother, so young that he was, but it had been filmed and kept. He remembered finding the reel and playing it on a sheet hung up in his room, watching the flickering images curiously._  
 _In the video, he is sitting on the floor of his (soon to be their's) playroom, building a small castle with large wooden blocks. He grins at the camera, one year old and chubby as babes are, and watching with wide eyes at Mother kneels down to the floor with a bundle in hand. There is no sound, but Mother's lips move, and she folds back the bundle's hood._  
 _Loki, even back then, was a pretty babe. He looked almost owlish, big blue-green eyes looking around and tiny hands flexing. He sees himself look at the child, reaching out to touch a hand, watching in rapt fascination as Loki grasped him back._  
 _He sees, clearly, that he had fallen under Loki's enchantment from the first moment he sighted him._  
\--  
"You act as if you will never see me again."  
"You are to be hidden from the world, brother, with no hopes of rescue. Homicide is not taken lightly here in America."  
"I do not regret any of it."  
\--  
 _"Let's run away from home." Loki suggested, one bright summer morning when they were nine and eight, sitting at his usual place by the window of their playroom. A book of pictures lay open in his lap, colourful and magical like the forests in Mother's stories. He looks up from his toys, a red cape slung over his shoulders and a cardboard helmet resting on his head._  
 _"Why should we? What reason do we have to run?" he asked of his brother, taking his cardboard helmet off and setting it down near his toy army. Loki stared out the window, eyes greener than any freshly-blooming tree, and smiled ever-so-little._  
 _"Simply because we can, brother. Won't it be fun?"_  
 _And so they run, packing sandwiches and juice for the both of them, and leave under Caretaker Heimdall and Caretaker Algrim's eyes. They hide in the forest, crawling about in the trees and foliage, swimming in the streams, and only return home near dark because they're scared of the Großmann and don't want to admit it._  
 _Years later, when they were eighteen and seventeen, Loki sat by that same window and watched the world with a book in hand. He sat at his desk, for their playroom was now a office space and hobby room, meticulously hollowing out stones, peering at his little brother from the corner of his eyes. In a moment that seems so surreal, for now his Brother's voice is as smooth as silver and husky with tenor but still sounds like it did all those years ago, Loki repeats the same words he did nine years ago._  
 _"Let's run away from home." he says, and this time he does not ask why._  
\--  
"Why did you...?"  
"Why? Simply because I could, brother. They were such weak, pitiful things. Looking at them made me ill."  
"They were living men and women, with families and lovers."  
"Yes, we would know of family and lovers, Hm?"  
\--  
 _When they were seventeen and sixteen, they had gone into the attic of their home in search of curiosities and old photographs of their father._  
 _It had taken a few days of rooting through sagging boxes and musty chests, finding old jewelry and clothing and legal documents and at least one mildly hilarious old yearbook. They talked while searching, marveling over odds and ends they had unearthed._  
 _He had found, nestled in a little black and gold velvet box, a beautiful silver ring marked with a emerald triqueta. He sees, on the box, that it was his Aunt's wedding ring, passed over to father when she died childless. He thinks it fitting for Loki, and cannot help but imagine slipping it onto a pale and darkly painted finger, whispering a fateful question into his Brother's ear._  
 _The guilt is just as prevalent as it was years before. (disgusting creature, ye who sees his brother in his fantasies and nearly cries out a man's name while taking a woman)_  
 _He pockets the ring anyway, deciding to purchase a chain and give it to Loki as a necklace at a later date. Loki, meanwhile, has found a curious box, small and blue, almost like one of Father's cigar cases. He continues going through the chest he has found while Loki shuffles around papers, and only notices the terrified and lost look on his Brother's face when he turns to share a picture of their parents from the far past._  
 _He crawls through dust and clutches at his brother, letting Loki cling to him and stare at the papers in nothing less than shock. Loki buries his head into his chest soon after, sobbing, holding his adoption forms between them in a tight fist._  
 _He takes Loki to his rooms, letting his younger (adopted) brother sleep in his immense bed (still unclean with him and Sif, he can't help but note) with him. He rocks Loki to sleep, humming a song their mother sang to them long ago, and slips the ring onto Loki's finger when those green eyes begin to flutter closed. He kisses his brother, a lover's kiss, but does nothing more._  
 _In the morning, Loki still wears the ring around his third finger, and Sif receives a call that splits them apart like only lovers can._  
\--  
"That has nothing to do with this. Loki, you _killed_ eighty people in two days, and held another twenty hostage. The court will not accept 'not-guilty'."  
"And I do not claim to be not guilty. I admit I killed them, and I admit I greatly enjoyed it. The looks of terror on their face, the horror in their eyes as I played with them. I strangled a few, cut up a few, tried every manner of murder I could. I had plenty of people to test them all on."  
"... Why--?"  
\--  
Looking back, he realizes that the signs have always been there, and he has simply been too blind to notice them.  
\--  
 _There were videos of them when they were too young for memory, ones that detailed Loki and him playing War and Loki ending the game by killing each soldier on both sides with a grin on his face. He hadn't understood what it meant, so he had simply gone along with it and helped him knock over a tower._  
 _Then there was that time, when they were ten and nine, where he found Loki sitting in his room alone staring at a bloodied bird, face split into a grin that still haunted his nightmares and eyes manic. Loki kept prodding it, kept slipping his knife into the still-warm corpse, watching in fascination as he drew the blade out with blood vessels clinging to the sharp edge._  
 _Another event he had neglected to tell his therapist about. It was his brother, how could he? Loki wasn't crazy, he was just... Weird._  
\--  
"--I came, did you know? Several times. It felt so good, tearing them apart and watching the life fade away from their eyes. Well, at least, for the ones that still had eyes. Look at you, you're disgusted with me, aren't you?"  
"I--No, I could never be disgusted with you. Mass murderer you may be, but you are my brother and my lover, and I will stand with you no matter what."  
"Liar. I can see it in your eyes. You're disgusted with me, horrified by all of this. It must be hard for you, to first fall to incest and then watch your twisted little brother kill and maim and be taken by another; There was a man there, he looked like you. I made him take me while I squeezed the life from him. I made him cry and scream and beg and apologize before I chopped his head off."  
"Brother--!"  
" _We are not **brothers!**_ We are lovers, _right_? Exclusive to one another. No one other than you had touched me since van Damme, and I promised you I wouldn't. But you went and played with that _girl!_ What else am I supposed to, simply lay back and accept the fact you are not mine?"  
"Loki, Jane and I were merely friends."  
"Ha! She _lusts_ for you, brother. But she would never be able to please you in the way I could, never. She's easier to be with, to take, Hm? You do not feel wrong when shoving into her, you don't think of what Father would say to us. Incest is a sin, after all."  
\--  
Loki was possessive of him. He didn't care, at first, for he was possessive of Loki as well. But then he found pictures from work parties that Loki had not been at, with his close friend Jane and all others scribbled out in black marker, _mine_ written in red ink all over him. He ignored it at the time, shoving his unease to the back of his mind as he always did.  
\--  
 _Jane was his first friend in America. They both worked at the same hospital, and often went out for drinks together. It was mere friendship, something healthy in his life. He saw nothing of interest in her, and she was already in a relationship._  
 _He told her things that he had only told Loki, and a few things he hasn't. She does not know that Loki is both his brother and his lover, and he plans to never tell her. She wouldn't understand, and, while they were not related by blood, they were still legally (and mentally) brothers and their relationship was extremely illegal._  
 _But when Loki had found out about her, he had screamed and ranted and raved until he finally just left their flat and disappeared. He had been gone several long days, days that dragged on for eternity and dashed his heart to pieces on a rock, only to return with bite marks on his neck and bruises on his waist._  
 _"I just wanted to know-- know if it was the same with another." Loki had mumbled, eyes manic and grin wide. "If you fuck around with that woman, shouldn't I get to play with others?"_  
 _They'd made a deal that night, signed in swapped blood like their ancestors, that they would never touch another man or woman. Neither could stand the idea of the other sharing a bed with some other creature; deep ran their possession of one another, bordering on obsession._  
 _But still Loki fretted, becoming agitated the longer he was out at night, and became furious when he went to a work party without him. He would come home to screaming and crying, demanding to know why he was out so late or why his shirt's collar was undone._  
 _His co-workers were clearly confused when he did not take up their offer to a pint or two, and Jane had clearly begun to notice the angry red marks on his neck (left by a desperate but agitated mouth), but it was better than coming home to tears and a hoarse voice._  
 _Loki was happy, and that was all he desired._  
\--  
"No, no it isn't, I love you more than anything! I would, have, done anything and everything for you! All I ever asked for was love in return. Please, I can't take care of you if you are in jail..."  
"Yes you can. Kill the girl, plead guilty. Be with me, here in this concrete cell."  
"Kill Jane?"  
"Yes."  
"I cannot."  
"Yes you can. Think of me, think of me rotting away here without you, think of me fading away. Think of me being taken against my will by others."  
"I-I-I--- no. I cannot, will not, harm Jane. I will make sure you are protected, brother, from unwanted others."  
"That will do nothing. Do what I say."  
" _No_ , brother. This conversation is--"  
" _Do as I say!"_  
" _No!_ This conversation is _finished_ , brother! I love you more than life itself, more than _anything_ , but Jane is a innocent woman and does not deserve to be murdered just for the sake of your petty jealousy. Goodnight, brother; I will see you in the morrow."  
"..."  
\--  
"We, the jury, hereby decree Loki Odinson guilty of mass murder and attempted murder."  
Many clamored and clapped, and three cried in horror, but none saw the accepting smile upon the accused's face.  
\--  
The prisoners, particularly those who were guilty for murder and set for a life sentence, do not get to watch television.  
But Loki was a special case, so he was allowed to lounge in front of a television in the warden's office and watch the news at his leisure; the price was small, both figuratively and literally, and he does not mind sullying his mouth and teeth for a few hours of entertainment and a sated curiosity.  
The warden, a man barely a decade older than he, is still slumped against the wall, face bright and breathing harsh. The man's dark eyes are watching him, following the curve of his leg on the desk and the painted fingers that pick at his chapped lips. He smiles at the warden, flicking his tongue out to lick the tip of a finger. The warden groans, head falling back and a hand coming up to cover his eyes.  
"Flirty slut." the warden mumbles, voice harsh and broken. He chuckles at that, pulling a packet of cigarettes from the desk drawer. He lights one and takes a drag of it, sighing and tossing his head back to blow out smoke.  
"Mmm. My favorite. You know me so well, Warden." he purrs, eyes trained on the screen. A woman, ugly as they all are, droned on and on about the usual gossip found on the news; sex scandals, celebrity romances, political propaganda... Such trivial nonsense. But he watches anyway, waiting for the words he know will stumble from the anchorwoman's mouth someday.  
And it seems that today is the day, for a picture of his brother appears on the screen above a caption; _Heir to European Company charged for Attempted Murder._  
"Doctor Jane Foster was getting ready for bed late last night when her doorbell rang." the news woman blabbered, eyes unfocused and expression blank. Mindless. "At the door was her co-worker, Doctor Thor Odinson, whom she let in on account of him deciding to visit her and ask for advice."  
"Much to her surprise, her so-called friend attempted to strangle her the moment she turned around. A neighbor heard screaming and called the police, who arrived only moments before she would have suffocated. Odinson was taken into custody, and is awaiting trial." a video clip of his brother, his obedient big brother, being led into the courthouse in chains flashed on screen. Their ( _Thor's_ ) Father was there as well, guiding Thor with a hand on his shoulder; the quality of the video was low and the distance between the cameraman and event far, but he could still see the icy expression on the elder Borrson's face.  
He smiles, smelling smoke curl around him like magic. "Good boy."  
\--  
He is nothing if not a skilled manipulator.  
He has the warden wrapped around his little finger, along with many of the guards. It's easy to get what he wanted; all he need do is fall to his knees and nuzzle, maybe whimper a bit or moan for added affect, and the warden's control would crumble.  
It's a simple matter of asking, with a bit of teasing and a fluttering of eyes, that sets his brother up as his roommate. The warden does not question him, or perhaps he simply forgets to question. It does not matter; he has what he wants.  
Thor, his handsome and obedient brother, stumbles into the cell with sorrowful eyes. The guards leave before those pretty blue eyes find him, splayed out on the bottom bed, just as he instructed. Thor surges forward, falling to his knees before him and touching his face with nothing short of reverence.  
"Brother?" Thor asks. He ponders the tone that Thor uses, and wonders if his bother went a little mad during the month they hadn't seen another. He smiles at his older brother, cupping Thor's hand in his.  
"Yes, brother. It is me." he brushes his hand over Thor's strong cheekbone, wiping at a stray tear. "I knew you would arrive here sooner or later. You love me too much to simply let me rot away."  
Thor stares at him, hands grasping at the back of his neck, and he nods. He presses a worshipping mouth to his collar, pulling at the shirt he wears and pawing at his sides like a pet clamoring for their master's attention. He lets his brother paw and kiss him, brushing his hands through a messy mane of blonde hair.  
"My my brother, when was the last time you took time to fully clean yourself? Your hair is quite a mess." he found himself untangling the matted and knotted bits, brushing them down. Thor glanced up at him, having made his way down to the hollow of his chest.  
"It's been hard without you. Things keep slipping away." Thor mumbles into his chest, leaving soft bites and kisses behind to mark his downward trail. "Couldn't sleep. Kept forgetting to eat." his brother breathed a heavy sign into his navel, nuzzling into his lean abdomen. "I missed you so much, brother. Please don't leave me again, I'm sorry."  
He smiles down at his brother, meeting his gaze with Thor's half-mad eyes. "Tell me, brother mine; am I beautiful?"  
"Yes." Thor nods quickly, pupils wide, quickly returning to his worship. The word becomes a mantra, whispered into his skin."Yes yes yes yes..."  
He tosses his head back and laughs.

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell did I write.


End file.
